


Little Three and the Rainy Day

by AlyceSeafire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank gone bad, leaves the Big Three as Toddlers. They stay in their sister's house...and It's raining. What sort of mischief do three year old gods get into from boredom. OneShot...caused by Bagyong Maring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Three and the Rainy Day

Little Three: The Rainy Day

                The gods stared at the sliding door leading to the back yard. Even in Olympus there were these dreary rainy days…and today was one of them. By some stupid prank from Apollo and Hermes, the gods were now stuck in three year old bodies, with minds like three year olds as well. The goddesses are now looking for a way to turn them back. But there was no hurry, well they weren’t hurrying to get them back to normal. They were way too cute.

                The three three-year-old gods now just stared at the water splattering off the glass door.

                “When is it going to stop?”

                “I don’t know”

                “What do you want to do?” Zeus asked his brothers lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. “I’m bored!”

                “So are we lil bro so stop whining.” Poseidon said on his elbows staring at the glass.

                “I’m not lil!” Zeus said sitting up “Your three too!”

                “Yes but I’m older”

                “Says Who?”

                “Hera” Poseidon pointed out “Hestia, also Demeter. They said you’re the smallest”

                “No, I believe I said he’s the youngest” Hera said from the door leading to the kitchen. “What are you three up to?”

                “We’re bored!” Hades said “It’s raining outside, we don’t know what to do”

                “How about a card game?” Hera suggested “I think you guys have some cards in your room”

                “Yeah I think I know where they are” Hades said his face has a spark of inspiration…also a look that spells trouble. He got his brothers’ arms “Come on guys I have an idea” he said Poseidon stood up….but the two had to pull Zeus into their room.

* * *

 

                The three gods were now making a tower with the cards….along with books, toys and whatever they could find in their room. It was already taller than the gods, and they were still putting stuff on it.

                “How high do you think it will go?” Poseidon asked as Zeus was looking through the inside of their bottomless toy box

                “My goal is to reach the ceiling.” Hades said as he placed another block on top of another.

                “Wouldn’t Hestia get mad?” Poseidon asked “I mean it is her house.”

                “Nah,” Zeus said “We’ll fix it later. After we’re done”

                “What else do we do?” Poseidon asked as they ran out of stuff inside their toy box.

                “We could build a fort” Zeus suggested.

                “Sure why not”

* * *

 

                “ROAR!!!”

                There were two gods inside the make shift fort. While one was posing as their attacker. Hades was pushing his way through the fluffy defenses while Zeus and Poseidon continued to throw small stuffed animals his way.

                “I’m coming to get you!!” Hades said then charged towards the fort of sheets.

                “No, you won’t!” Zeus said throwing a teddy bear right to his face. Hades fell back with oomph. He was flat on his back. He wasn’t moving. The two gods looked at each other then went to their fallen brother.

                “Do you think he’s alright?” Zeus asked

                “Well, he’s not dead.” Poseidon noted “I’m sure he’s….”

                But before he could finish what he was saying Hades jumped up and started tickling his younger brother. Hades had pinned down his brother and started to tickle mercilessly.

                “YIELD!!!”

                “N..NE..NEVER!!!” Poseidon exclaimed in a fit of laughter. “Zeus!!!! Help!!!!”

                “YIELD!!!!!!”

                Zeus looked at both of his brothers. He took the nearest pillow from the fort and the entire thing came tumbling down. He charged at his brothers with a pillow as a weapon.

                “AHHH!!!!” he hit Hades with the pillow. He retaliated and tried to tickle the youngest god. They started to have this really big pillow fight. Feathers were flying, toys were scattered, it was like the storm attacked the inside of the room.

                Demeter entered the room and saw the mess. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at the three gods currently trying to pin each other down playfully.

                “Uh hum” she coughed and the three gods immediately stopped what they were doing and just stared at their sister looking rather murderous “Just what do you three think you’re doing?”

                “Uh…Playing?”

                “It didn’t look like that to me” she said “And what is the mess?”

                “We were playing with the toys inside the toy box” Zeus said “it was fun. We played cards, and built a fort”

                “With feathers?” she demanded catching a feather as it floated towards her

                “Yes?” Poseidon said uncertain but quickly shut up with the look directed to him.

                Demeter groaned then with the snap of her fingers the feathers were back into their pillows.

                “I want you to fix your toys” Demeter said “You three are not to leave this room until this gets clean up.”

                “Aww”

                “Yes, not hop to it.” Demeter said then left the room

                “How are we going to clean this up?” Hades said looking at the giant mess they made.

                “Well the box is bottom less right?” Zeus said

                “Yeah”

                “I have an idea”

* * *

 

                The gods did manage to clean the entire room. They first use the toy box as a basket. And threw the card games, game board, toys and other knickknacks into the box like basket ball. In the end, Zeus and Poseidon tied  their little game while Hades was a little behind. There were two items left. A Rubix cube and a small deck of playing cards.

                Zeus held the Cards tauntingly while Poseidon watched him at the corner of his eyes the Rubix cube firmly in his hand. Simultaneously, they shoot their ‘ball’ into their basket.

                “I won!” Poseidon exclaimed

                “No I did!”

                “No uh”

                “Yah huh”

                “No”

                “YES”

                “Guys!” Hades said “come one it’s done, can we just go out?”

                The gods first looked at each other then stuck their tongue out together. Then laughed, soon they followed their brother out of their room and back into the living room.

* * *

 

                They were back to the living room, looking over to the backyard. The rain was still thundering both on the roof of the house and the lawn. They stared at the raindrops hit the glass window. Giant droplets get stuck on the window. Poseidon tapped on one of it and it started to move it’s way donw.

                Zeus went beside his brother with two cookies in hand “What you doing” he said taking a bite on the cooking and handing his brother the other one.

                “Playing with the drops.” Poseidon said accepting the cooking then proceeded to tap the glass.

                “Okay” Zeus said then also tapped a rather large one not far from Poseidon’s then they started to race down the window plain. But after a while watching the water fall from started to get boring. they stared longingly out the window.

                “I wish we could go out” Poseidon said looking longingly at the backyard. Zeus had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hades came by just in time to see the glint.

                “What are you thinking brother?”

* * *

 

                “Just what do you three think you’re doing?” Hestia demanded at the three gods soaking wet with rain and mud

                “Uh…killing boredom?”

                Hestia just sighed. “Just….just go take a bath and change out of those wet clothes.”

                The three gods went to take their bath and when they came out, the sun was finally up. So in the end, it was a good day indoors.


End file.
